


What May Never Come

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Shameless Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: During her time in Redcliffe, Warden Tessa Cousland can't deny the chemistry between her and Arl Eamon's brother, Bann Teagan Guerrin. When the mutual attraction fully escalates one night, Tessa and Teagan decide where to take things from there.





	What May Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this as two chapters, but I decided to do it all in one shot. Forgive me if it's a little sloppy!

“Another sleepless night.”

Tessa Cousland mumbles in annoyance to herself before getting out of bed, her long brown locks cascading over one shoulder as she slips on a robe over her smallclothes. It had been a long couple of weeks for both her and everyone in Redcliffe; they’d saved the town from darkspawn, enlisted the Circle’s help in saving Connor’s life, and managed to find the Temple of Sacred Ashes and save Arl Eamon’s life. He had shown his thanks by giving them guest honors and giving them his help in the upcoming war against the Blight. She’d expected to sleep like a baby, but something wouldn’t allow her to sleep just yet.

Closing the door behind her, Tessa silently makes her way to the kitchens, thankful to find two bottles on the counter. She grabs a glass and fills it, lifting it to her lips when suddenly a voice from the darkness startles her.

“Mind if I join you, my Lady?”

The suddenness causes her to jump, turning to see Arl Eamon’s brother, Teagan Guerrin, looking at her with a somewhat amused expression.

“I -- I’m sorry, Bann Teagan. Of course.”

He chuckles and approaches her as she pours another glass, his eyes never seeming to leave her form. “I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to startle you. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“I could never stay angry at you, good Ser. And please, call me Tessa. My lady is so formal, and I’m merely a Grey Warden now.”

As he takes the glass, their fingers touch, and Tessa hopes the blush on her face isn’t as obvious as it feels. It was the first time they’d ever been alone together, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed (mainly by Leliana) that they’d flirted a bit when they had first met. He was older than her by more than a few years, yet she didn’t seem to mind the age gap. He had a voice that was both commanded force and yet was vulnerable, and the way he had looked at her on more than one occasion had left her thinking of him during her nights alone at camp.

A conversation or two and a bottle of wine later, Teagan and Tessa make their way to the library, sitting together on one of the couches. As the conversation continues, the Warden becomes acutely aware of just how close the two are sitting… Yet, she doesn’t seem to mind.

“... and that, is the boring story of the man you know as Bann Teagan Guerrin.” He grins lazily as Tessa releases a soft chuckle.

“Teagan, you are one of the least boring men I’ve ever met. And I still don’t understand how you’re unmarried.” She leans in, resting her head on her hand as she gazes at his face, somewhat enamored at how handsome he is.

Teagan snorts. “You sound like Eamon. And I think…” He stops and looks at her, his face suddenly serious. “I think I just haven’t found the right woman. At least… until recently.”

The look on her face soon matches his as the realization of his statement dawns on her. She bites her lip, cheeks reddening for reasons that did not pertain to the alcohol. “Teagan…”

The next thing she knows, Teagan’s lips are on hers, his body covering hers on the couch. Without hesitation, she returns the kiss, her lips parting for his eager tongue while her legs part for his hips, allowing him to comfortably lie on top of her. Everything inside of her was screaming for her to stop; this was Alistair’s “sort of” uncle, a man almost twice her age who she could never give up her duties for. A man who would outlive her, whether the Blight or the Calling took her first. A man who she had grown to care for in such a short time.

Yet no matter how she struggles internally, her body refuses to listen to reason. This may be the only time she can have this man, and despite everything, she /needs/ him.

“Teagan…”

His lips are at her throat now, kissing every inch of bare skin he can find while his hands quickly tug down his breeches. He lifts his head to look at her, eyes wide and lips parted with desire.

“Tessa… I need you. I know that this… that us…”

“Shhh.” She cups his face with one hand, the other reaching in between them to gently hike up her nightgown before wrapping it around him, biting her lip when she feels just how hard he is. For /her/. “Take me, Teagan. If it’s our first and last, I need to have you.”

Her words send a visible shudder down his spine, and within seconds he’s buried in between her legs, tossing her smallclothes aside as he hungrily tastes her. Something about the forbiddenness of this only arouses the Warden more, and she slides her fingers into his reddish locks, hips bucking against him as he tastes and sucks and teases her in every perfect way. It’s mere moments later that she comes undone, shuddering as her desire coats his tongue and fingers.

Teagan continues to tease her until she begins to relax, tongue lapping up every drop of her sweet honey before moving up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She moans happily into his mouth as she tastes herself, wrapping her legs around his waist in the hopes of soon feeling him inside of her. She had never wanted a man as badly as she wants him now.

“Please…”

As if reading her mind, the Bann reaches between them and slowly eases himself into her. Tessa buries her face in his neck and bites down in an attempt to prevent herself from yelling out in pure ecstasy as he pushes into her, inch by inch, until he’s fully sheathed. She shudders and tightens her legs around his waist, the material of her nightgown bunching around her hips as he begins to thrust.

Every thought in her head, every painful memory, /everything/ - it all vanishes, leaving her with only thoughts of the man inside of her. Her lips find his, the kiss one of passion and desire as he thrusts into her, her inner walls clenching around him with each movement. He’s bigger than she would have expected, and he feels so /perfect/, so beautiful.

His lips break apart to kiss and lick her skin, tasting every inch of her while they move together in perfect harmony. Her fingers tug at his hair, arching her back so as to give him better access. He soon finds her breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples, the room filled with the sounds of their moans mixed with skin hitting skin.

It doesn’t take long for her release to come, her body tensing up as pleasure wracks her body. She bites down on his shoulder to stifle her moans, aware that she would awaken the entire castle if she didn’t do so. The sensations of pure pleasure and ecstasy wash over her in waves, every nerve in her body coming to life as she shivers in his arms.

The bite mixed with the way she clenches around him is too much, and with a strangled gasp Teagan spills inside of the Warden, face buried in her neck as he fills her with his seed. The two lie together for a few long moments, holding each other and shaking as they slowly come down from their height of ecstasy.

Lifting his head from her neck, Teagan leans in and presses his lips to Tessa’s, tasting the perfect mixture of sweat and her intoxicating flavor. Her fingers graze down his back as she returns the kiss, sighing wistfully, unable to wipe the smile off of her face as she feels him gently pulse inside of her.

It’s not long until Teagan sits up, wincing as he pulls himself out of her. “I wish… I wish this didn’t have to end.”

“I know.” Tessa shifts so she’s sitting next to him, finding her undies on the ground and sliding them on as she speaks. “Unfortunately, this… us…”

“It cannot be, I know. I just…”

He turns to look at her, cupping her cheek in his hand, the look in his eyes causing Tessa to blush, even after all that had happened.

“You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. In another life…”

Tessa nods, her eyes threatening to fill with tears as she places a hand over his. She leans in and kisses his lips again, yet this time it wasn’t one of lust. It was one of sadness.

A last kiss.

\--

The day had come at last; the Coronation of King Alistair and his bride, Queen Tessa Cousland. The Archdemon was dead, and the two had been married in a lavish ceremony in Denerim. Almost everyone they knew had shown up, and countless others whom they had never seen before. There was Arl Eamon, Arlessa Isolde, and Connor, Fergus Cousland and his new fiance, Leliana, Zevran, Wynne, Shale (which was a pleasant surprise), Sten, Oghren and Felsi, First Enchanter Irving, some dwarves from Orzammar sent by the King, and countless others.

And of course, Lord Teagan Guerrin and his new wife, Kaitlyn.

Tessa and Teagan had seen each other multiple times since their night of passion, yet each time was still difficult. As her relationship with Alistair grew, he began to notice the stolen glances between the Warden and his sort of Uncle, and one evening confronted her about it. She had told him everything, making sure to remind him that it had happened before things had begun between them. He hadn’t been happy, but he’d understood that he didn’t have a say in what she did. As they traveled together, she had grown to love Alistair with every fiber of her being.

It feels like hours before the dancing starts, the spectators forming a large circle around the dance floor to watch their new King and Queen share their first dance. Tessa and Alistair had spent months practicing (thanks to Leliana’s patience and helpful tutelage), and they swept around the dance floor with all of the grace of Orlesian nobles who had done this their entire lives. The smiles on their faces and the love in their eyes are noticed by all, and soon other couples begin to take to the floor.

After a few dances Tessa kisses her husband before heading to the drink table, tired and thirsty. She’s sipping her glass of Oghren’s special ale he brought only for her when she hears a voice behind her, her cheeks flushing almost immediately.

“Congratulations, your Majesty. You are by far the most beautiful Queen this nation has ever had.”

Tessa turns around to see Teagan gazing at her, a look in his eyes of joy and sadness mixed together. Her heart slams against her chest as she gives him a smile, leaning in to hug him.

“Teagan, we’ve known each other for too long for you to call me that. Please, call me Tessa.” Her eyes close as they hug for a brief moment, knowing anything longer would catch the eye of bystanders. “Thank you. And I hear congratulations are in order for you as well.”

His eyes light up as he smiles, holding out a hand to a woman standing near the dessert table. She quickly walks over to him, her face bright with joy and love as she takes his hand. “Oh, Warden! I cannot thank you enough for your kindness in Redcliffe. If you hadn’t been so generous, we would have never made it to Denerim… and Teagan and I would have never found each other.”

Tessa smiles brightly at the young girl, remembering well the day she paid her five sovereigns for a sword. Who knew that one act of kindness could go so far? “It was no trouble, Kaitlyn. I’m happy for you both. You deserve it.”

Teagan and Tessa share one last look; a look that is mixed with joy and sadness, happiness and regret. What would have happened if they had worked things out? Would they have been happily married? Would they have broken apart due to their different pathways? They would never know, but one look at Alistair and one look at the couple before her makes Tessa somewhat happy about that. What they had that night was beautiful, but it was over.

And that was alright.


End file.
